MARIO PRANKS JEFFY AND CODY WITH BOOGERS
Note: The Cody I’m talking about isn’t DO5 related. He’s from the SML universe. Rosalina: Mario why are you upset? Mario: Because I found out that someone has been putting boogers under my desk! Rosalina: Ew! Mario: And I think it was Cody! Cody: No! I didn’t do it! Jr: It was Jeffy! Jeffy begins to walk off Mario: HA!!! JEFFY YOU WALKED OFF IT WAS YOU!!! Jeffy: No it wasn’t! Mario: Yes it was! Jeffy: No it wasn’t daddy! Rosalina: I think I’m gonna have to go now... Leaves Jeffy: Shit! Mario: Jeffy why did you put boogers under my desk? Jeffy: I didn’t! It was Cody! Cody: I wasn’t at your desk in the first place! So I couldn’t have done it! Mario: Cody you’re always doing weird things! You probably went under my desk and put boogers on it just to get me back! Cody: NO I DIDN’T!!! Jeffy: See daddy? It was Cody! Cody: IT WASN’T ME FUCKERS!!! Jr: I don’t know, I think it was Jeffy! Mario: Cody you need to go to timeout! Cody: Fine fucker! Goes to timeout Jeffy: LEAVE ME ALONE ASSHOLE!!! Jeffy begins to attack Jr Mario: JEFFY!!! Jr knocks down Jeffy and restrains him Mario: What are we doing here? Jeffy: I CAN’T MOVE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cody punches Jeffy in the nuts Mario: CODY!!! GO TO TIMEOUT!!! AND JR, GET OFF OF JEFFY!!! Jr lets go of Jeffy Mario: Don’t swing on Jr! Now you gotta write sentences! Jeffy: For what? Mario: You know what! You put boogers under my desk! Jeffy: I DIDN’T DO SHIT!!! Mario: But Jef- Jeffy: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Mario: CODY GO SIT DOWN!!! Cody: NO!!! BECAUSE I DIDN’T DO IT!!! Jeffy: What if Cody set me up? Mario: Yeah! He could’ve put boogers under my desk and tried to frame it on Jeffy! Cody: NO I DIDN’T!!! Jeffy: YES YOU DID!!! Jeffy tackles Cody and gives him a beat down Mario: JEFFY STOP IT!!! Jr once again restrains Jeffy Jeffy: STOP IT!!! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! Jr: DON’T ATTACK CODY!!! Cody: And next I’m going to spank the fuck outta your ass! Mario: Jr get off of Jeffy! Jr lets Jeffy go Jeffy: I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! Jeffy throws a chair at Jr and Cody Mario: STOP THAT!!! Jeffy: STOP BLAMING ME FOR SHIT I DIDN’T FUCKING DO THEN!!! Mario: You need to act right and conduct yourself in a behavior manner! Jeffy: FUCK YOU!!! Unlocks the front door and runs away Mario: OH MY FUCKING GOD JEFFY!!! Mario chases Jeffy and catches him Mario: YOU DON’T RUN OUTTA THIS FUCKING HOUSE!!! YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! Jeffy: STOP BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN’T FUCKING DO!!! Mario and Jeffy go back into the house Mario: Until I find out who did it, you both are writing 500 sentences! Cody: Fuck that shit! Jeffy: Eat my ass! Mario: Jeffy you did it! Jeffy: No... I DIDN’T!!! Mario: Yes you did! Jeffy: NO I DIDN’T!!! Mario: YOU DID!!! Jeffy: NO. I. DIDN’T!!!!!!!!!! Jeffy then lifts up the stool Mario: Hey! HEY! HEY!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Jeffy slams the stool extremely hard, breaking it, and then makes a dash outside only for Jr to tackle him down and restrain him hard, causing Jeffy to have a sensory overload Mario: JEFFY!!! By this point, Jeffy has gone insane. When Jr let’s him go, he spazzes out Jeffy: STUPID NIG- Jeffy slams the robot vacuum and chases after Jr, only to get slammed and beat up Mario: What did you just say! Cody: He almost said the n word! After all of this fighting, Jeffy breaks down crying Mario: Jeffy, you need to relax. Jeffy: HOW THE FUCK DO I RELAX WHEN I’M GETTING FOR SHIT I DIDN’T FUCKING DO?!?! Mario: Because it’s just a prank bro! Jr: Yes! It’s just a prank! Jeffy: So you assholes made me go through all of that, JUST FOR A FUCKING PRANK?!?! Jr: Yes. Jeffy: I OUGHT TO KNOCK THE FUCK PUT PF YOU ALL!!! Mario: Laughing Cody: Come on, Jeffy. Let’s go play outside. Jeffy: No. I just wanna be left alone so I can calm down... Mario: Okay. Let’s give him some space. SML Question: What’s the craziest prank you’ve experienced? Category:Fanfic